


Secret McDanno Shippers

by Barbela



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbela/pseuds/Barbela
Summary: Grace在同学的怂恿下开始上AO3看文。而她萌上的第一对CP，是两个很熟悉的人……





	Secret McDanno Shippers

**Author's Note:**

> 脑洞来自蹄子  
> 秘密论坛梗

Grace坐在餐桌前，左右瞄了两眼，然后迅速低下头，指尖在屏幕上划动，戳开了一个网页。她漫不经心地划来划去，忽然看到了什么，饶有兴趣地挑眉，点进去，津津有味地读起来，嘴角偷偷扬起一抹笑容。  
突然响起的脚步声让她浑身一颤，把手机扣在桌子上，故作镇定地拿起叉子：“这是什么菜？好香啊，Uncle Steve。”  
她有些心虚地缩了缩脖子，Steve瞥来的目光像是一眼就能把她看穿。“秘制肉丸。”Steve把手里的盘子撂下，双手顺势撑在桌子上，偏着头饶有兴趣地看着她，“在和Will聊天吗？注意尺度。”他回头朝厨房的方向望了一眼，压低了声音说。是啊，他早就注意到Grace鬼鬼祟祟的举动了。  
“Uncle Steve!”Grace瞬间红透了脸，嗔怪道，“不是你想的那样！Will的手机今早就被他爸没收了。”  
“Lou带他去钓鱼了？”  
“比这更惨，是去打高尔夫。”  
“Yeah，我了解Grover，这的确是他会做的事。让我们祝Will好运吧。”Steve朝她眨眨眼，Grace笑起来。  
Grace目送Steve的身影消失在厨房门内，松了口气，又拿起手机摆弄起来。

Grace是个好孩子，但她同时也是个青春期的女孩。在被女生们安利了无数次那个神奇的网站后，她终于还是在好奇心的驱使下，打开了它。  
……什么？当然不是那种网站！想什么呢！  
迎面是一团扭曲的图标，站名用红色标得瞩目，排版简洁大方，看着很舒坦。  
她先是搜了她最好的闺蜜Alice极力推荐给她的一篇。那是篇Stony同人。老实说Grace真的看不出来美国队长和钢铁侠之间有什么“基情”，他们之间的互动远没有Danno和Uncle Steve温暖有爱；但她快被Alice在Tumblr上每天十条专门艾特她的安利逼疯了，所以她非得试试不可，不然Alice不会放过她的。  
Grace努力地看了十分钟就看不下去了。“Steve”这个名字实在是太出戏了，让她根本没办法集中注意力好好看文。而且，尽管美国队长很帅，Grace窃以为在相貌方面，还是Uncle Steve更胜一筹。  
诶，如果搜一下Uncle Steve会怎么样？Grace猜它多半会显示“无结果”，但她还是想试试看。再怎么说Steve也是夏威夷罪犯的噩梦，Five-0的功绩更是远近闻名，说不定会有人为他写点什么呢。  
说干就干。她把进度条拉到最前面，点进搜索框，输入“Steve McGarrett”，点击搜索。三秒钟之后，Grace愣愣地盯着屏幕，慢慢地瞪圆了眼睛。  
1……11177篇……  
而这还不是重点。她僵硬着手指往下翻了翻，发现几乎每一篇的tag都如出一辙地标着——  
Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams.  
Grace咬了半天下唇，微红着脸下定决心，挑了篇分级比较低、简介看起来人畜无害的文，鼓足勇气点了进去。开篇是Steve家的日常，Danny正在就“火鸡究竟该填充什么馅料”的问题与Steve争论不休。作者描写得十分传神到位，Grace几乎能想象出Danny的神态动作，这让她笑出了声。就在这时，Steve忽然扶住Danny的后颈，向前倾身。  
在他们亲上之前，Grace坚决地关掉了浏览器。  
五分钟后，她又没忍住点开了软件。浏览器自动跳转到了之前的页面。Grace用手掌捂住脸，透过指缝，脸红心跳地继续往下读。  
新世界的大门从此敞开。

“什么！你不知道吗？”Alice怪叫道，惊诧的眼神就像是看见了入侵地球的外星人，还是《第五惑星》里的那种。  
“我不知道啊！”Grace抓狂。这什么情况？！  
“McDanno一直都是排名很高的CP啊！”  
Grace望天：“所以他们还有个CP名喽。‘McDanno’，你说？”  
“对啊。他们当然有个CP名，每对夫夫都该有个CP名。”Alice挽上她的手臂，拽着她往前走，“……你真的不知道？我还以为你早就知道了，只是不想讨论你爸爸们的私生活。”  
“我真不知道！还有，Uncle Steve还不能算我爸！”Grace哀嚎，看到Alice不以为然地翻了个白眼，“等等，所以上回Lillian问我的那个问题，她的意思其实是……”看到Alice无比肯定地点头，绝望地一巴掌拍上自己的脑门，“OMG，完蛋了！”  
“别那么绝望嘛，往好的方面想，至少你的爸爸们很厉害。”Alice贴心地安慰她，而Grace已经心累到懒得纠正她“爸爸们”这个词了，“McDanno的同人文数量在AO3上最高似乎排到过13位，或者更高？不过现在掉出前二十了。”  
诶？“为什么？”Grace睁大眼睛。不应该啊，Danno把他的肝都捐了一半给Steve了！  
“不知道。可能是因为已经过去这么久了，虽然他俩感情越来越好，但是至今没有太多‘那方面’的进展？”Alice耸耸肩，心不在焉地说，“七年了，换别人七年之痒都过了，而他俩至今都没亲上。更不用提相爱相杀才是王道——我安利你的那篇文你看了没啊？”  
Alice后面又絮絮叨叨地说了什么，老实说Grace没有在听。不知为什么，她心里忽然涌出一股子不服输的劲头。  
我的Danno和Uncle Steve绝对不比别人差！

同人文这种东西吧，有种神奇的魔力。一旦开始看，就再也停不下来。  
当然，Grace也并没有停下来的打算。她如饥似渴地把赞数排名靠前的文都啃了一遍，有些还意犹未尽地读了第二遍第三遍。每读完一篇长文，再回过神来，都有种恍如隔世的感觉。文里的情节就像是她记忆中丢失的一块拼图，完美地拼回了本属于它的位置。  
也不是没有读到虐文。她眼睛红红地抬起头时，把身旁原本在专心写作业的Will吓了一跳。  
“你还好吗？”他凑近了些，目光里满是担忧。  
“我没事，只是读到一篇很伤感的文章。”Grace吸着鼻子回答。她暂时还不打算告诉Will。萌上自己爸爸和他搭档的RPS？这也太诡异了，她自己都还没搞懂这是怎么一回事，不指望Will能理解。  
但最神奇的是文里各式各样的设定。平行宇宙她懂，她可是看过漫画的；灵魂伴侣听上去很扯，但感觉超适合他们；哨兵向导应该是源自某部剧，设定很复杂不太好理解；BDSM的文她点开过一篇标错分级的，三秒钟之后满脸通红地关掉了；而ABO，ABO……男男生子什么的——哇哦！  
Grace正在经历某种认知危机。因为她忽然发现她妈可能不是她亲妈，她爹才是怀胎十月生了她的人，而Uncle Steve是她的亲爹；或者倒过来。Grace觉得她的世界观要碎成渣渣了。但更可怕的是，她居然可能，也许，有那么一点点，在潜意识里……觉得这种设定意外的带感。  
完蛋了。她想。自己真的是无可救药了。  
可是Danno和Uncle Steve怎么还没在一起？

不知道Danny察觉到了没有，总之Steve是发现Grace这些日子不太对劲。少女无时无刻不捧着她的手机，要么就咯咯笑个不停，要么就泫然欲泣。她还时常把目光徘徊在自己和Danny之间，一副欲言又止的样子。  
结合Will最近似乎很困扰，Steve认为应该是小两口吵架了。他很乐意为自家女孩排忧解难，但自己似乎实在没什么立场提供感情方面的建议——咳，自打Lynn和Melissa认清事实甩了他俩去搞百合，Steve赖在Danny家的时间就越来越久了。好在Danny并没有要赶他走的意思。  
总之，这就是为什么Steve大晚上的被Danny打发去收拾Grace的房间。Steve发誓他不是故意偷窥Grace的电脑的，他只是擦桌子的时候无意间在电脑屏幕上扫到了自己的名字，本能地往下读了……  
而洗完澡回屋的Grace无疑受到了莫大的惊吓。“Uncle Steve!”她拼尽全力才没尖叫出声，反锁上屋门惶恐地扑过去扣上了电脑，把它挡在自己的身后，“我可以解释这个！”  
“Grace，那是什么？”Steve往后退了两步，抱着臂，注视着手足无措的少女。  
“呃，一篇文章？”Grace讪笑着，“一段爱情故事？”声音越来越小，“基于现实的美好幻想？”最后泄气地承认了，“……是一篇同人文。”  
Steve眨眨眼，露出费解的表情：“关于Danny和我的？”  
“嗯。”Grace没底气地回答，又默默往书桌上靠了靠。  
Steve顿了顿，思考了一下措辞：“有关Danny和我……建立一段浪漫关系？”  
“我错了，Uncle Steve。”Grace塌下肩膀，乖乖低头认错。  
“Alright.”Steve的眼神飘忽不定，似乎还在努力消化刚才的信息量。他的重心在两脚之间不停地轮换着，脚步顿了顿，最终打定主意往门口走去。“很抱歉看了你的电脑，sweetheart。我不是故意的。”他把手搭在门把上，又想起什么，回头解释说。  
Grace猛地惊醒，急慌慌地抬起头哀求道：“能别告诉Danno吗？”  
Steve愣了一下，微笑着摇摇头：“当然不会。”  
门“咔嚓”关闭的瞬间，Grace整个人瘫倒在了床上。

TBC


End file.
